Game cubes such as "Rubik Cube" have been extensively in use. The cubes consist of elements which are rotatable relative to each other in one plane, and can be rotated around two axes extending perpendicular to each other.
Furthermore, from G 82 02 370.0 (U1), a ball-like game for testing one's patience is disclosed. The body is formed of at least two portions movable relative to each other, which are in contact with each other along a common separating line, and which, at the outer surface of the portions, are provided with paths connecting two points separated from each other along the separating line so that relative movement of the members along the separating line connects the individual paths into tracks of different design step-by-step. Movable bead elements differing from each other are arranged within the paths or tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,454 teaches a game ball which is known in the art. The game ball comprises two diametrically opposite ball calottes and a disk which supplements the two calottes into a ball and receives the two ball calottes. The two calottes are arranged independent from each other and rotatable relative to the disk. On the ball surface movable game elements are arranged like bands in three planes orthogonal to each other. The game elements are part of the surface of the game ball so that when playing the game the player merely is able to view a very limited number of game elements at a glance.
It is an object of the subject invention to propose a game ball which allows the user to play an extraordinary large number of variations and possibilities, and offers a high level of difficulty, and the structural design of which is relatively simple.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to arrange the operating elements on the surface of the game ball so that it can be seen by the player during playing the game in its entirety and so that the player is able to check the game situation any time at a glance.